ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 105
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 105: The History of Ivan (Part 2) DATE: AUGUST 13, YEAR 541. LOCATION: MOUNT PARADOX, ARCHER DISTRICT. "Get the hell out!", the soldiers shouted as they opened the doors to the van and pushed Ivan out. Ivan fell onto the cold concrete floor with an "Oof!". He looked up to see Spartacus standing above him. "So you're Ivan Dreka?", he asked. "Glad we could be acquaintances. Put him in with the other prisoners!" "Yes, sir.", the soldiers said as they picked up Ivan and dragged him deep within the bowels of the base. 105: THE HISTORY OF IVAN (PART 2) Ivan was thrown into a jail cell with three other people inside. The door was slammed behind him. Ivan looked up to see his cellmates. The first, a girl with glasses, had dark skin, wore a black shirt, and blue capris. The second, a guy, had moderately dark skin, wore a rumpled white shirt and black jeans. The third, whose gender Ivan couldn't tell, had a large pale head (which looked like a smooth golf ball) with a blank expression on its face. It was wearing a small, black, cone-shaped hat, which was leaning slightly to the figure's right. "Your hat.", Ivan said. "Is about to slip off of head." "Oh, this?", the figure asked, pointing to the hat. "That's a... part of me." Ivan shuddered, realizing that was what he was about to go through. "So who're you?", the girl asked in a thick Indian accent. "My name is Ivan.", Ivan said. "I was kidnapped and my family murdered." "Get in line.", the other man said solemnly, with a hint of a Spanish accent. "You never tell me who you were.", Ivan said. "My name is Said.", the Spanish man said. "Said Paz." "I'm Kapris.", the girl said. "It's not pronounced like it's spelled, so good luck spelling it correctly♥!" "And who you are, egghead?", Ivan asked. "That's Tsuntsun.", Said said. "He was Japanese. Then they experimented on him, but it went horribly wrong. Now, he can only change the look on his face if someone's looking away." "Japanese?", Ivan asked. "I could not tell." "These guys are top-rate scientists.", Tsuntsun said. "Imagine if they were doing something productive, like curing cancer, instead of experimenting on us." "So...", Ivan asked, "...they experimented on you two, as well?" There was silence for a couple of seconds. "Yes.", Kapris said, hiding her face in her knees. "And it hurts like hell. They keep you awake the whole time." "They say that they're not one for mercy.", Said said. The door opened up. Two soldiers picked up Ivan and Tsuntsun. "Experimentation.", one of the soldiers said. "The both of you. Get out here, now!" The soldiers all dragged Ivan and Tsuntsun down to the experimentation room, where there were two tables separated by a piece of cloth hanging from a PVC pipe. The soldiers forced Ivan onto one table, and Tsuntsun onto the other. "Now, experiment!", a soldier shouted. The ceiling opened to reveal what looked like the door to a pod on each table. The doors slowly went down, and enveloped the two. ~*~*~*~* Minutes later, the doors opened up again. Ivan now had a long purple cloak coming from his back, and was wearing an all-purple tuxedo. "I wish to see the patients.", a voice said. Ivan turned to see the doctor, with a mask over his nose and mouth. However, something about the doctor's eyes reminded Ivan of someone he knew. "Who are you?!", Ivan asked. "If you wish to see my face...", the doctor said, "...then so be it!" The doctor pulled down his mask. Ivan was shocked. It was Tsuntsun. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff